


The Last Wild Miracle

by CaptMajor



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age of Calamity Spoilers, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Gen, Implied Zelink, Takes place during the Seige of Fort Hateno mission in AoC, Time Travel, and one selectively mute link, featuring one link who won't shut up, just imagine that botw Link is maxed out, post-game botw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMajor/pseuds/CaptMajor
Summary: Is it even right to say you saved your past self when the future you (you rn) is a different person after waking up from a hundred year slumber?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	1. One More Wild Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Betas, we die grammatically incorrect :)

Link had always had a feeling he was meant to fall here at Fort Hateno. 

Upon the news that they would be travelling to the fort to rescue Purah and aid the Hylian army, an uneasy feeling had settled upon the knight’s stomach. 

Something was going to happen. 

At the time, he couldn’t tell if it was a good or a bad something, but now… if facing down all four of the Ganon Blights simultaneously by himself wasn’t considered a bad something, then Link didn’t know what was. 

Alas, he was a knight and he had a duty to fulfill, even if that meant falling at Fort Hateno to give the princess enough time to make her escape. She would understand. He would need a miracle to get out of this one. 

“Link!”

No no no. She had to run. She has to make his last stand count. 

“LINK!”

A bright light flooded the entire fort, blinding friend and foe alike and temporarily depowering the Blights. Link turned to see the ethereal light retreating back to its source. Zelda. 

Could it be?

Suddenly, a revving sound caught everyone’s attention. Just a little past the disabled form of the Blights was a figure wearing armor no one had seen before (it looked to be made of guardian parts? But how was that possible?) riding on top of a mechanical horse mounted on two wheels. But it was the item hanging off of the rider’s belt that caught everyone’s attention: a Sheikah Slate. But how? And who was this?

The rider pulled out a bow with a glowing blue string and shot four glowing blue arrows at the Blights before riding up to Link and Zelda. From the corner of his eye, Link could see Astor trying his best to wake up the monstrosities. 

“Who are you?” Zelda asked. She looked down at her hand. _‘Did I do this?’_ was her unspoken question. 

The rider dismounted his horse and took off his Ancient helm. And just like that, Link found himself looking at… well… himself. 

“I am the Link from a separate future, but you can call me Wild.” 

* * *

**BOTW**

Wild had been with Sidon and Zelda at Zora’s domain a week ago when a white glow had enveloped Sidon who had claimed to see Mipha in trouble before teleporting away, leaving the two Hylians without the prince to the kingdom. After trying to explain what happened to King Dorephan and narrowly avoid being thrown out of Zora’s domain for the rest of their lives, the two soon got word from Buliara that Riju had also disappeared around the same time that Sidon had. Wild and Zelda acted on their suspicions and visited both Goron City and Rito Village to find that both Teba and Yunobo had also vanished after claiming they had seen their respective long dead champions in trouble. 

“I’ve been talking to Purah about the symbols we saw around Sidon before he vanished, and we’re suspecting it has something to do with time travel,” Zelda had said one night at the dinner table of Wild’s home in Hateno. 

“I didn’t realize that was possible,” Wild said as he set a whole roast bird down on the table before seating himself and digging in.

“I didn’t think so too,” said Zelda, gingerly picking up a wing, “If the one universe/one timeline is believed to be true, and assuming the presence of Sidon, Riju, Teba, and Yunobo in the past changes the fate of the former champions, then we should already be feeling the consequences of it now.”

“And since we’re not?” asked Wild with a mouthful of roast bird and rice in his mouth. 

Zelda giggled before saying, “Then we can assume that they were pulled into a different timeline, one where their presence affects the outcome of the battle against Calamity Ganon a hundred years ago.”

“So what does that mean for us?”

Zelda tapped her plate with a fork in contemplation, “Hmm, I think iit means that we must prepare in case one or both of us get sent back in time. I don’t know about you Link, but I’m still recovering after fighting Ganon on my own for a hundred years.”

Wild shrugged, “Yeah sure, I’m game. I’d need to borrow the Sheikah Slate and a couple of rupees though.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’d have to buy up all of Robbie’s inventory of Ancient armor and weapons. Who knows how much stronger guardians were back then when they weren’t so rusty like they are now.”

“That’s fine, just use what we raided from Hyrule Castle’s vault.” 

“Great! Now are you going to have seconds or can I go ahead and eat the rest of the roast bird?”

“Give me one more leg and then you can take the rest, you glutton.”

* * *

A week later, Wild had finished fine tuning his inventory. He had a couple weapons of the Ancient series in his inventory with a couple of Savage Lynel weapons for non guardian enemies. (“You need a lot of backups, we both know you keep breaking your weapons!” “It’s not my fault I can’t find a good blacksmith that will build me a new durable weapon!”) Laying out his wardrobe on his bed, Wild had been sorting out which clothes to take back with him when Zelda came up to his loft. 

“Will you be taking your Champion’s tunic with you?” She had asked while taking a seat on his desk. 

Wild shrugged as he packed his Hylian clothes set, “I don’t know Zel, even now it seems like a mockery whenever I wear it. I’m not the same person you made this tunic for.”

“Do you want to be?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to be who you were before your slumber?”

Wild paused, scratching his head, “I dunno… I can’t imagine not talking as much as I do now.”

“Yes and you’re very annoying for it,” countered Zelda while concealing a smile. 

“Hey!”

Zelda shrugged, “I’d bring it as proof but you’re under no obligation to wear it.”

“Thanks, Zel.” Wild smiled at her before putting on the Ancient gear and proceeding to flex. “Alright, how do I look? Like a badass?”

“Like a dork.”

“Thanks, Zel.”

As if on cue, a white light suddenly enveloped Wild’s body. 

“Well what do you know?” Wild laughed as he quickly summoned the Master Cycle Zero, “Take care of Epona for me, Zel!”

“We both know I take care of Epona far better than you do.”

“Hey! That was one time!” Wild exclaimed before finally being teleported. 

Zelda chuckled before tidying his bed and gazing at the Silent Princess on his bedside table, “Good luck, Link.”

* * *

**AoC**

“I was wondering when I would be summoned, but I guess I should’ve known it was in my own greatest need,” chuckled Wild as he put his Ancient Helm back on. Both the princess and the knight could only stare at him in shock. A talking Link from the future timeline?? That was possible?

Before any of them could get any word out, Astor spoke out from behind them, “It does not matter that there are two of you! You will all perish! Awaken, Blight Ganons! Consign that wretched princess to oblivion!”

All of the Blights roared back to life, towering menacingly over the group as they did before. Wild threw up his Daruk’s protection as the four Blights shot their lasers at the group, causing the lasers to be redirected back at each Blight. Wild quickly snapped his fingers, calling down his Urbosa’s fury, stunning the Blights once again. Wild handed an awestruck Link a diamond circlet, saying “Trust me, you’ll need this.” before summoning an ancient short sword from his Slate and charging at Thunderblight. (“Fuck you in particular, Thunderblight!”)

Link looked at Zelda who could only shrug at him as he put on the diamond circlet. They both understood that there was no more time for questions, only for action and apparently one last wild miracle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some self-indulgent fic. I know the wording is a little off, but tbh I'm just a STEM major with an idea that I had to get out once I finished Age of Calamity. So... No Betas, we die like men. This is intended as a one-shot, but if y'all want, I can write a couple follow-up chapters. Happy 2021!


	2. The Victory of Fort Hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Link!” Sidon exclaimed, rushing over to Wild and giving him a bone crushing hug, “Is it really you, my friend?”
> 
> “Yours truly,” Wild rasped out as Sidon let him go. Wild took a second to catch his breath before pointing at Sidon, “You know you should really leave a better notice if you’re going to jump into another timeline. The Zora Kingdom is really starting to question whether or not I should be trusted in befriending their royal bloodline!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never expected the first part of this story to get as much attention from you guys, so thanks XD. Anyway, as requested, I’m continuing the story. I’m planning on having 5 parts to this, so enjoy part 2 :) Again, no betas, we die grammatically incorrect.

After the battle, Wild found himself helping pick up some of the fallen pieces of the fort. 

If you asked Wild how well he knew the layout of Fort Hateno, he would have said that he knew it pretty well. Afterall, his fall at the said fort was one of the few things that he remembered after sleeping for a hundred years. Except, that was in his own timeline. Now, what he would recognize to be an open field littered with deactivated guardians and fallen stones, there stood strong stone walls occupied by numerous Hylian soldiers (Wild can’t remember if he’s ever seen anyone wear the Hylian soldier’s uniform in his timeline) - all of whom were celebrating their victory and helping rebuild the fallen pieces of the fort. 

A bittersweet feeling developed in the back of Wild’s throat. He couldn’t help but think: _This is what could have been._

Wild quickly dismissed those thoughts. He knew that this timeline was only possible with his own timeline’s interference. It was then that he vowed to make sure that he would do anything in his power to keep this Hyrule from picking up after a hundred year’s worth of devastation. 

Loading a stone onto one of the carts, Wild caught sight of Link on the top of one of the walls, standing a ways away from the Princess and a young Impa. He didn’t know what to make of his past self. While the guy was identical to him, Link was a completely different person. 

Link was stoic, strong, dutiful. 

Wild was… wild. In everything from his fighting style to his verbal quips.

He knew before travelling back in time that this would be the case, but seeing it in person… he could understand his own Zelda’s reaction when he first rescued her from Calamity Ganon’s hold. 

Speaking of Zelda, he heard the princess call for everyone’s attention from the top of the main stronghold. She made a speech about how they would succeed and defeat Ganon before holding out her hand, displaying her power for everyone to see. 

Wild didn’t realize this until now, but this Zelda was different to his own. This Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule; the one who wields the power of the Goddess against Ganon. His own Zelda was just a girl trying to rest after a hundred years of holding out hope for her knight to come and help her come finish off Ganon. This princess saw her power as a blessing in the time of their greatest need while his Zelda viewed her power as a rueful gift that came just a little too late. While the differences were much less than him and the knight, a hundred years is bound to change anyone that was lucky enough to live that long. 

After the speech, Wild watched as Zelda dismissed Link as a Hylian captain approached, requesting Zelda’s presence. Link hesitated, only relaxing once Impa assured that she’d accompany the princess. The knight made his way down to the field and made eye contact with Wild. Link gave a slight nod, inviting Wild to come with him. Putting down his stone and giving a handshake to the soldier manning the cart, Wild jogged to catch up with Link. 

“She’ll be alright you know,” said Wild as he walked beside Link, noticing the little egg guardian following them.

Link raised an eyebrow.

“If my Zelda can battle Calamity Ganon by herself for one hundred years, then your Zelda can definitely handle anything less.”

The egg guardian whistled in agreement.

* * *

Link lead Wild over to one of the less damaged strongholds of the fort. Entering inside, Wild immediately noticed a few tables lined up with some remains of food.

 _This was probably the mess hall_ , Wild deduced before noticing the 8 people crowded in the middle of the room. 

“Hey big guy!” one of them shouted. All 8 people turned towards Link and Wild at the same time. Wild almost laughed at the confusion on the original champions’ and their successors’ faces as they began noticing his presence behind the knight, but instead he froze. 

It was them. Sidon, Teba, Yunobo, and Riju. His friends of the new Hyrule who aided and whom he bonded with in his Hyrule. But those beside them, those were the ghosts of his past. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali. 

Sure, he’d interacted with their spirits during his journey, and there were a few memories he had of them that he was able to remember, but seeing them in the flesh… alive and well…

_This is what could have been._

“There’s two of you?” Only Revali could sound so displeased in gaining more aid from the future. 

“Shut it bird brain. I’m hungry enough that I have half a mind roasting you for my dinner.”

Revali’s and the other champions’ jaw dropped, not expecting one of the Links to fire back a response as they were accustomed to. 

“Link!” Sidon exclaimed, rushing over to Wild and giving him a bone crushing hug, “Is it really you, my friend?”

“Yours truly,” Wild rasped out as Sidon let him go. Wild took a second to catch his breath before pointing at Sidon, “You know you should really leave a better notice if you’re going to jump into another timeline. The Zora Kingdom is really starting to question whether or not I should be trusted in befriending their royal bloodline!"

“Ah,” Sidon blushed, sheepishly scratching his head.

“To be fair, we thought they would replace us back to the moment they took us from,” said Riju. 

Wild deadpanned, “It’s been a week.” 

“Dear goddess,” Teba said, “It’s been more or less 3 days for us.” Wild frowned. _Did time pass differently between timelines? How long has he been gone from his own Hyrule?_

Mipha interrupted his train of thought asking, “How is this possible? I understand our own successors coming to our aid, but…?”

Wild shrugged, “Is it even right to say you saved your past self when the future you.. or me right now, I guess.. is a different person after waking up from a hundred year slumber?”

“A hundred year slumber?” echoed a voice from behind Wild. Link and Wild turned to see Zelda, Impa, and– what the fuck, Kogha?

Wild, Link, and everyone in the room drew their weapons in an instant. 

Zelda threw her hands up, “Everyone, calm down! Master Kogha and the Yiga Clan have come to aid us in our fight against Calamity Ganon.”

“Just when I thought things couldn’t get any weirder,” Urbosa commented as everyone slowly lowered their weapons.

The princess nodded her head in agreement. “I do believe some explanations are in order,” she said, looking at Wild and the future successors. 

“I’d suggest taking a seat,” Wild said, “It’s a bit of a long story.”

* * *

“Calling yourself ‘Wild’ is a fitting name for the wild journey you’ve been on,” Impa said with a slight smirk as Wild and the successors finished telling their story. 

Wild threw his hands up in defense, “When you’re the only one left to fight the monsters of Hyrule, stealth and going absolutely buckwild against your opponents are your only options. And when you can’t exactly sneak up on Ganon, you’re left with only one option.”

“I can’t imagine going through all of that alone,” Daruk said, “I mean, even right now, we were only able to win our battles with help from you guys.”

“We had no chance,” Wild kept his gaze down to avoid making eye contact with anyone, “Advancement in technologies was our saving grace, but unlike you guys, we didn’t have a small egg shaped guardian helping us out with that.” The egg guardian blew a sad, short whistle. “It may have been the case that the only way to save my Hyrule was in my fall, here, at Fort Hateno in order to give us that time needed for the technology to be developed.” Wild sighed, “It couldn’t be helped. Not for us, anyway.”

A moment of silence fell on the group. Would this Hyrule be subjected to the same destruction as Wild’s Hyrule? Would their efforts here be enough?

Wild spoke up once again, “It wasn’t all too bad. I wasn’t completely alone. I made friends along the way, and once I got my Champions' abilities, I always had a part of you guys with me when I needed you.”

“Champions' abilities?” Mipha asked, curious. 

Wild smirked, “You guys wanna see how a Hylian can fly without jumping off of a high tower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 2. I want to say thank you for the support. It’s been a while since I last wrote fanfiction and really anything in general since most of the time, I work with equations and simple lab write ups. 2021 is shaping up to be a busy semester for me, so we’ll see how long it takes me to write the next few parts.
> 
> Anyway, I didn’t really feel like writing a word for word reaction to Wild explaining the Breath of the Wild storyline since everyone played botw a little differently. Nor did I really feel like writing a scene where Revali was reacting to Wild having his Gale. I’d imagine he’d either be indignant or dismissive like his usual asshole self XD. If anybody wants to write either of the scenes, feel free to do so! Just make sure to let me know so I could read it.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. The Great Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild paused. This is what the Great Plateau looked like before the Calamity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this update out. I've been prepping for classes to start up once again and I wasn't exactly sure how to approach this chapter but I just decided to crank it out anyway for y'all still here. Again thank you so much for the comments and Kudos from the last two chapters, I hope you guys enjoy. No betas, we die incorrect.

“I never realized the full potential of the teleportation functionality of the Sheikah towers,” Wild commented, “As far as my timeline knew, only one person could be teleported. And ever since I’ve been travelling around Hyrule with my Zelda, we’ve had to take the long way to visit others in Hyrule.”*

“To be fair, I wasn’t without help,” Purah responded, gesturing to the little guardian walking beside Link, “Without the little guardian, I doubt many of our recent discoveries about the ancient Sheikah technology would have been uncovered in time. Oh!” Realizing what she just implied, Purah sheepishly scratched the back of her head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No it’s fine,” assured Wild, gazing at the little guardian scurrying around Link, Impa and the princess, “I just hope that little guy’s presence changes the outcome. It’s nice knowing Hyrule would have had a chance…albeit requiring some time traveling shenanigans.”

The group had received an urgent plea for help from remaining Hyrulean forces on the Great Plateau. After Purah had revealed that she and the other Sheikah researchers were able to unlock the full potential of the teleportation function of the Sheikah towers, Zelda and the others quickly formulated a plan, splitting the group into two. The first group consisted of the Champions and their successors (minus Link and Wild) getting on their Divine Beasts and making their way to their respective regions to gather their forces. Meanwhile, Link, Zelda, Impa, Wild, and Kogha would aid those at the Great Plateau. The rest of the Champions would then join them once they collected their region’s warriors. 

Approaching the Dueling Peaks Tower, Purah instructed everyone to crowd together with their hang gliders at the ready. ( _“Just in the case that we don’t land on the Plateau…” “What do you mean we won’t land on the Plateau?!” “There’s a 25% chance that due to the proximity of the Great Plateau Tower to the edge of the plateau, a group our size could potentially not land on the Plateau…” “Purah!” “We’ll be fine, as long as everyone has their hang gliders out. Now is everyone ready?” “Now hold on a minute, Purah-” “1... 2... 3… Click, Snap!”_ )

Once Purah pushed the button on her Sheikah Slate, Wild suddenly found himself gliding towards the Great Plateau. Landing next to the tower, Wild quickly equipped his weapons while looking around to evaluate the situation. 

Wild paused. 

_This is what the Great Plateau looked like before the Calamity?_

In the distance, Wild could see stone structures in places he only knew as toppled ruins and whole buildings that had its existence completely erased from his own Hyrule. 

From the corner of his eye, Wild saw Link leap into battle with Impa and Kogha right behind him. 

“Wild?” Zelda called from behind him, noticing his pause, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Wild answered with a mesmerized look in his eye, “It’s still a little foreign to me. I never realized the Great Plateau held so many great structures. And even if I had known before, I’ve long forgotten...”

The princess offered a small smile, “I never got to say just how thankful I am for your help.”

Wild shook his head, “Don’t thank me yet, your Highness. We still have a battle to win.” Wild summoned his Master Cycle Zero, “Where do you need me?”

“Rescue the Hylian captain at the Southeastern-most outpost. Your ride should get you there faster than any of us on foot.”

Wild smirked, revving up his bike, “Got it. Good luck Princess.”

“And to you as well, Wild.”

* * *

Finally finishing off the guardian terrorizing the Southeastern-most outpost, Wild drank down a bottle of fairy tonic and energizing elixir from his reserves. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Wild surveyed the scene around him. Hundreds of bokoblins, moblins, and lizalfos roamed the plateau, terrorizing any and all Hyrulean forces. Sure, he had seen the numbers of monsters in the attack against Fort Hateno, but back then he had been tasked with focusing solely on the Blight Ganons–and while they were a hundred times more menacing than the monsters, it was a lot easier to keep track of four huge glowing abominations of nature. And although he had his Champions abilities to help clear the outpost, he knew he had a while until they recharged once again. 

Wild equipped himself with his spear before summoning his Master Cycle Zero. Deciding he would ride around lending a hand to those that needed help, he swung with mad abbadon at any monsters in his path. He didn’t kill them, but he hoped he at least injured them enough to slow their barrage of attacks. Suddenly, from out in front of him he caught a glimpse of a Champion's blue tunic before quickly swerving away from the receiving end of a sword beam attack. 

Link was up ahead, quickly demolishing bokoblins left and right, pulling off combos Wild never knew physically possible. The memory of his former self overlooking a valley of dead monsters, all slain by his former self–this Link–played in Wild’s head. 

Suddenly, a voice from his Sheikah slate called out.

_“Someone needs to teleport to the Shrine of Resurrection to help out the forces inside the Temple,”_ Zelda called out, “ _The usual path has been blocked by some fallen rubble.”_

_“Sorry princess, but Kogha, and I are currently taking care of two Hinoxes!”_ Impa had shouted.

“ _I_ _’m currently busy with a Silver Lynel myself. Wild and Link, would you be able to assist?”_ Zelda asked. 

Wild shook his head and sighed before radioing in “On route, princess.” Riding up to the knight, Link hopped up behind Wild on the Master Cycle and transitioned to using his bow to attack any oncoming monsters as Wild steered towards the tower. 

He had really been hoping to avoid the place once Zelda had announced her plans to make their way to the Plateau. Even in his own timeline, he had made a point in avoiding the Shrine, only ever going back to complete the trials for Kass and the Champion’s Ballad. But alas, the ghosts of his past were well, alive, and instrumental in this timeline. Wild supposed that the Shrine of Resurrection was another ghost that was simply unavoidable on his stay at the Great Plateau. 

Approaching the Great Plateau Tower, Wild used his Sheikah slate to teleport them into the Shrine of Resurrection. The two reformed in the dark cave of the Shrine, just outside the door sealing off the Resurrection Chamber. Wild felt his breath caught in his throat as he turned around to get a better look at the sealed entrance. From beside him, he saw Link staring at him in wait. 

He didn’t even need to see the chamber itself to remember the flashes of memories–no, nightmares–while he slept. Warm, familiar faces turned to foreign, blank slates. Beautiful homes and peaceful towns engulfed in malice and fire. Joy and laughter turned into fear and screaming. Hundreds of thousands of guardians chasing after him and Zelda. 

After a minute, Wild spoke with a heaviness in his voice. 

“I never really _felt_ the hundred years pass while sleeping,” Wild whispered, running his fingertips along the control panel, “Sure I had nightmares–but it just felt like one _long_ night of troubled sleep...” Wild chuckled to himself, “Imagine sleeping for a hundred years but feeling like you barely slept the night.”

“But while I never felt the years pass, Zelda did. Hyrule did. My body did.”

He clenched his fist, “I’ve done all of the shrines Hyrule and the Sheikah have offered. All of the Trials, all of the trainings.... I’ve improved my stamina, improved my durability, improved my strengths. And yet... From what little I remember and what Zelda has told me, and seeing it now in person–where you can slay hundreds by the minute, I can barely hold off a small group of foes on my own–I see now that my skill is still not half of what you possess now.”

Wild met Link’s eyes, “And yes, I survived, but I _died_. You died.” 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “While this door was the only thing standing between Ganon and the complete destruction of my Hyrule, I pray that you will never need to use this resurrection chamber.”

Link placed a hand on Wild’s shoulder and gave a slow nod as if to assure Wild. Wild gave a small smile before saying, “Go on ahead of me, there’s something I have to do first.”

With a quick grunt, Link took off, leaving Wild to take his time in ascending out of the entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection before approaching the cliff face overlooking Hyrule. 

From his perch, he could see the shadow of the Calamity slowly spiraling around the castle, leaving a trail of malice in its wake. Studying the Calamity for moment, Wild could sense an unease in its movement. This Ganon hadn’t spent a hundred years fighting with Zelda and losing its mind in the process. No, if this Ganon had been watching their movements with the deadly cunning that fell his Hyrule in the first place, then this Ganon would have some sort of plan. One that Wild was not excited in uncovering. 

Wild raised his sword and pointed it at the direction of the Calamity wreaking havoc on Hyrule Castle, “I’ve stopped you once. And though it’s not my _own_ destiny to do so this time around, I _will_ help them stop you.”

Summoning his Master Cycle Zero, Wild hopped on to catch up to Link at the Temple of Time. As he was riding away, he couldn’t help but feel that the distant roar from the great shadow surrounding the castle was meant for him.

**_You have already failed once, little knight. And you will fail once again._ **

* * *

“King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, you bastard.”

The King of Hyrule was clearly taken aback by the sight laid in front of him: two Links, one wearing the Champion’s tunic and one wearing bits and pieces of a Guardian as armor. The one wearing the Champions tunic elbowed the one wearing Guardian armor and held his hands out in apology. 

The battle had been won and Zelda had briefly reunited with her father before going off to prepare for the arrival of the Champions in their Divine Beasts. Turning the Great Plateau into the last meeting place before their final strike meant a lot of things had to get cleaned up and prepared in a short amount of time. 

“No, no. He has to hear this, I’ve been waiting to give this guy a piece of my mind ever since his spirit left me on the Great Plateau with barely any answers,” the Link in Guardian armor said pushing past the one in the Champions tunic. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I am fully acquainted with our situation,” said the King, looking back and forth between the two knights. 

The two Links stared each other down, as if having a nonverbal battle when the Link in the Champion’s tunic sighed, shaking his head while gazing up at the goddess statue in the temple as if mentally praying for patience before running off after the princess. 

“While your Link goes off to help the princess, I believe it’s time for my introduction.”

The King raised an eyebrow, amused at the casual address of the Guardian-armored Link. 

“I’m having everyone calling me Wild. Long story short, I’m from a timeline where the Calamity wouldn’t be defeated until a hundred years in the future, and everyone I know is either old or dead. You were the latter.” The King opened his mouth to respond but Wild cut him off, “I am saying this to you on my Zelda’s behalf–and probably your Zelda, too: Do better.”

The King contemplated Wild for a couple of seconds before responding, “I... am trying.”

“Just like you tried helping me once I woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection, and look how that turned out–I have everyone calling me Wild,” Wild said pinching the bridge of his nose, “King Rhoam, you and I are going to have a little walk and talk.”

The King gave an amused smirk, “Can’t say that I’ve been ordered by others nor have I been called a bastard since I’ve become King, but lead the way young knight.”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Wild used the teleportation system by himself to teleport to Goron City and Rito Village to see if Yunobo and Teba had also gone missing. He then teleported back to Hateno Village where Zelda was to report their suspicions.
> 
> I wanted to talk about 2 things before the next chapter regarding update schedule and the plan for the next 2 chapters:
> 
> 1) Update Schedule: I don't really have a regular update schedule as I usually write once I get the chance. Like I said, school is starting up for me in a couple days so the last two chapters are going to come out a little later. 
> 
> 2) Plan for the Next Chapter(s): Speaking of the last two chapters, the next chapter is especially going to take a while since I'm planning to make that the one mainly focused on Wild interacting with the characters of the Great Calamity while they're all on the Great Plateau planning for the final strike. Basically that will be a long chapter, that will take a while to come out. It's probably going to be the same for the last chapter in trying to cover the last 2 missions of Age of Calamity. If it gets too long, I may add an epilogue chapter or something.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! See you guys in the next update :)


End file.
